RWBY RE: Knights Redemption
by Energeia Aiegrene
Summary: 2 gods, 3 cursed beings, one immortal, one reincarnating, one slumbering. the 2 brothers have abandoned Remnant and left the 4 Relics that encompass the vision of humanity. An anomaly occurs. An outsider enters the game with a dangerously unstable mind and relic with an unknown endgame. A new path is open. Who is the Traitour, who is the hero, who is the villain, who is the victor?
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

**Damn, it's been like what? three or four years since I've last posted anything on this site. I'm pretty sure I've lost all follows on here which is like what? 2 or 3 people?**

 **I don't really know, but anyway, this is my brand new story that I've been working on since...well since the release of volume 6 chapter 3. I would have posted this last week, but I've been spending the last 2 weeks finding someone from my small group of friends to proofread this over, and I am very much glad I have the patience because there were quite a few errors on my transcript, however, I am not that lucky and may still have some mistakes on here, but lucky me!**

 **I have time and I'm going to take my time in updating this fic at a slow and steady pace, taking my time to read and review things from the show before putting it down on screen for this fanfic. Anyway, enough of me rambling, enjoy your fanfic and don't let me pester you with this A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prelude

Long ago, before humanity was created, there were two deity brothers. One older and one younger, existed on Remnant, filling it with both life and destruction. The older brother produced water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, the younger brother would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. To counter his brother's creations, he caused drought, fire and famine. Yet life had a strong ability to endure, so the younger brother decided to create the creatures of Grimm. They designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything.

Weary of feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark. These creatures became known to be Humanity.

The gods lived amongst humanity with the brother of darkness bestowing the humans the gift of magic. However, the humans instead praised the god of light while the brother of darkness was left out. Only 2 people ever prayed for the god of darkness. A boy, too weak and sickly that he couldn't hurt a single thing, and a mourning woman who desired for her love to be brought back. The god of Darkness, happy to see people prayed to them, rewarded the boy, naught for coming to him for the desire to have a stronger body, but to thank him for giving humanity the gift of magic, and rewarded him something which allowed the boy to come back time and time again until the woman appeared. The young man fled to warn the god of light the moment the woman pleads to the god about her loss and watches in fear at the events that had happened next. The young woman, now cursed with immortality so long as the world turns until she learns her lessons about the importance of life and death...

* * *

"Why are you pacing around like that, child? that look on your face is akin to the time you discovered you were being poisoned by your own magic," The god of Darkness voice pointed out as the young man paced around in a circle near the pool of annihilation with his arms behind his back and staff being held in his right hand. "I know, but what I'm worried about is Salem, she-"

The young man couldn't finish as the god of darkness came out from his in his humanoid form. The God of Darkness appears as a slim-built male with curved, segmented horns that arc back over his head and curve upward to a point just over the back of his cranium. His form is a deep purple that seems to draw in surrounding light. His face is utterly devoid of features, though humanoid contours are present. "That pitiful woman? What could it be that she is doing aside from demanding things of **others!?** " He echoed, his voice creating a gust of wind which knocked the young man away, causing him to bounce off the ground and away from the god before his back hit the wall knocking the wind out of him.

 **"GAH!?"** The young man cried in shock as he gasped for air, the Beowolves in the area noticed this and trailed closer to him, but the god of darkness waved his hand, causing the beowolves to halt their advance and ignore the young man's presence before proceeding to wander around the pool of annihilation.

"Apologies child, I forgot about how fragile you are, even to your own kind..." The god of darkness pitied while the young man held his staff up and used it to pull himself up to his feet with difficulty while the god extends his words. "Then again, despite your superior fragility amongst your kind, you make up for that fragileness with the blessing I gave you for your faith and thankfulness in me."

"And I'm very thankful for it, god of destruction," The young man agreed as he hefted himself up completely, before tottering towards the pool to continue his words. "But I must ask you to understand, what Salem plans to do is world-threatening in itself, I have seen what she has been doing and what she plans will damn this planet for an unseen duration."

"bah, that impertinent girl can deny her fate for all I care," The god sneered as he stands upon his pool and stares at the young man. "She dared to enter my domain and asked me to revive her "dearly departed" right after seeing my brother! If she wishes to do something world-threatening, she can do it however she wants for all I care because by the end of it all! she will be the only, one, LEFT!"

The young man knew what was about to happen and created a shield from his magic to protect him from the shockwave of the god's wrath. The barrier barely held up against the shockwave, as it was mostly broken and practically falling apart as the cracks widened slowly from the undetectable aftershock of the wrath. "Calm down before I die from your voice!" The young man fretted loudly in hopes that the god heard, to his joy, he did catch the young man's words and stowed his wrath, except his form, which has become draconian like. He appears as a large dragon, four-legged and two wings whose membranes are frayed and dotted with multiple holes in them, and even more ornately spiralled horns. His overall body is skeletal, with a face like a skull with empty eye sockets, and a row of bone-like spines that run the length of his body.

"I may not have heard what was going on when Salem visited you, but I understand your anger in being the second option. However, losing control of our emotions does nothing for the current predicament when she's rallying an army against you two."

Silence ensued the land as the god of darkness comprehended the young man's words before lifting one of his claws up and clenching it. "That impertinent, argute human, does she really think that we are unable to bestow a harsher punishment that we haven't already given her?"

He said as he outstretched his wings and prepared to head to his brother, but not before being stopped by the young man who waved his arms. "Please, please!" he interjected, garnering the god's attention. "Let me try and stop Salem before you two do something, I might be deedy enough to disband her army." The young man implored, but the god reared his head towards the boy and said.

"You?" He spoke as if he misheard his words. "You believe you have a chance at peacefully stopping a woman who is demanding things that would disrupt the natural order of the world? You have been passive for years, refusing to step into human matters like wars because you did not wish to be tricked into doing something you would regret, yet you desire to intervene an entire army and..."talk" them to stop following Salem?"

The young man sighed and dispelled his barrier to stand up completely and look at the god. "I intend to do so, however, if her army cannot be persuaded by words, then I will have to fight them until they refuse to rally with Salem any longer." He said as he turned away from the god and towards the exit of the god's domain.

"heed my words Boy!" the god of destruction said, making the young man stop at the top of the stairs to listen to the gods warning. "If you leave my domain, you will die a meaningless death in which none shall remember your vain attempt to stop Salem!"

"..." the boy said nothing aside from taking a ring out and move it around between his hand before moving it towards his face. "I know, but if I do nothing when I have the knowledge and power to stop her, I'll be no better than who I used to be, a weak and cowardly child who fled instead of telling his masters about the threat of death nearby."

The young man tosses the ring up as he walks before catching it in his hand and winces from the feeling while the god speaks one last time. "You may possess the power to stop an army, but your body will betray your will and succumb to its weakness, killing you before you can make a difference."

"...I know, that I'm willing to pay the blood price to make an impact on this world, one way...or another..." He ominously said before walking away from the land of darkness and towards Salem's army.

'because, whether my attempts are forgotten or not, I'm done playing the passive coward who lets others do as they please instead of doing something!' The young man chastised internally. He grabs and tucks the ring away, inside his pocket and leaves the land of darkness and makes his way towards Salem. "There can be no victory without sacrifices, and the sacrifices I must make will never be forgiven, and they should not be..."

* * *

Five days had passed by, and Salem's army slowly approaches the Domain of light until they were stopped by the young man who held his hand out and echoed the word "Halt!" across the area. When the army listened and stopped a certain distance from me. "Who here has amassed this number of people bearing arms and hostility towards our gods?"

No one answered him, but they did stand aside as a young woman with fair skin, pale blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She wore most of her hair down, with a small portion of it tied into a tiny bun that trails some of the hair down below it. Most of her bangs were tied back, aside from a large lock that framed her face to her left. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a raised, pale blue collar and a blue rhombus-shaped crystal on the upper chest. Her long, high-waisted skirt was white with a faint purple tint and a purple sash around the waist. For accessories, she wore gray, circular earrings and a pair of dull brown bracers, and her long fingernails were painted pale lilac.

"My name is Salem," Salem introduced. "I am the one who has made this army,"

'Salem...' The young man thought with narrowed eyes as his grip the sceptre tightened.

"Why have you led these people down this path, Salem?" He questioned, gesturing to the army with his left hand, while he kept his weapon raised and close to his own body defensively. "Unless this army is an army of the dead wishing to enter the afterlife, I find this sight rather worrying."

The young man asked, but Salem didn't answer and instead asked. "Tell me, young man, have you ever experienced loss? watched people you love leave this world in front of your eyes?" Flashes of memories went through the child's mind as he recalled horrible memories of his treacherous reticence and the fall of a family. His face scrunched up slightly as a scowl and glare formed on his face, Salem took noticed and felt pity. "I know that face and emotions...those are of grief and loss, you lost someone haven't you?"

The young man inhaled loudly before exhaling, his body visibly shaking as he listened to her words. "Yes...I have witnessed the loss of a loved one like you have Salem..." He confirmed getting a look of surprise from her as she slowly approached him. "Then perhaps we have the same future then? we can work together to make a world without grief or loss, a world in which no one has to watch their loved ones die as we have, I can tell you are powerful, if you help us, we can rid ourselves of our old masters who have denied our pleas and make a world where-"

"We do not have to watch our loved ones die?" He finished, tilting his head slightly as Salem smiled.

"Yes, if we take the gods powers, we can bring our loved ones back and-"

"Live in an eternally happy world where negativity doesn't exist..."

The tone, the young man said those words in, it was chilling and empty as if all forms of hope and power was eviscerated. Some of the members of the army took a few steps back as Salem simply stared at the young man whose eyes were filled with pity and anger. "I had the same desire you had before, except it will only lead you all to ruin, life and death exist for a reason Salem so let. Ozma. Rest..."

Salem grew infuriated at his words and magic appeared around her as lightning engulfed her hands. "HOW DARE YO-" Salem couldn't finish her sentance when the young man lifted slammed the bottom of his sceptre on the ground, creating a loud "pang" sound, which echoed across the air.

"I shall only say this once humans if you follow this woman and pass this line," He said as he pointed his Sceptre at the ground in front of Salem and drew a line. "I do not want to have to kill you all, but I shall if you follow her." He said in a tone that seemed to counter his words. Salem became furious while the young man merely pointed his sceptre against Salem as she began walking past the line before the young man fired a beam of magic at her.

Salem's eyes grew wide in shock and returned a beam of her own at the young man, creating a clash of energy, both equal to each other. The army was unsure of what to do until someone decided to support her and fired off a cluster of magic balls, going around Salem and the beam and at the man who witnessed it and stopped his attack to dodge back, being struck by the shockwave of the magic which somehow blasted him across the road instead of pushing him back.

"What?" Salem asked as she wondered why he was pushed back by a weak spell like that.

The young man groaned and pushed himself back up coughing. "Well, if you want to fight me and not cross that line then so be it, but I warned you all..." He said as he got up and waved the top of his Sceptre in a circle, creating six red orbs of magic before thrusting his left hand forward with an open palm.

Salem new what he was going to do and yelled at the army to protect themselves as the orbs flew at them in a spiral shape. Salem and her army didn't want to take their chances and fired magic at the young man's magic. The young man witnessed this and snapped his fingers, causing each orb that is currently flying to scatter into six more. That startled Salem's army at the degree of skill and timing and desperately attempted to stop the attack, their attacks, however, proved too weak against the young man's and dozens of lives were extinguished in the various explosions of his attacks.

The young man panted at the quick amount of movement he performed and kept his weapon aimed at Salem. "Last warning or I shall make you all regret crossing me!" He shouted out, but his threat proved useless when Salem said something to her army and watched as they let out a battle cry and throw their magic at him. "I warned you all..." He darkly spoke as He watched the magic fly at him before countering it with his own. A large beam of magic was then shout out of the staff, towards the incoming magic but then scattered, colliding with every spell, creating a thick smokescreen, blocking both parties of each other.

"Where is he?" Salem asked but got her answer in the form of a magical beam impaling her through her chest, leaving a large hole in her chest. Salem looked shocked by this as did the rest of her army, but didn't have time to react as a barrage of ice spears came through the smoke and begun killing many soldiers of the three united kingdoms.

* * *

Eventually, Salem healed and got back up, only to be impaled by an ice spear through her abdomen, she let out a cry of pain as she was struck down once more and watched as the young man walked out of the smoke screen with a multitude of spells hovering around him. However, he seemed paler and more exhausted as he sent wave after waves of Spells at the army, killing them by the dozens until Salem managed to free herself and begin countering his magic with great difficulty as his ability with it seems far superior to that of Salem's.

"How?" She asked as she threw a bolt of lightning up to cancel the young man's lightning, but the power behind it caused it to scatter and hit others instead. "How are you this powerful!?" She exclaimed, watching as the young man held his hand out and extracted multiple flaming wisps which hovered around him.

"Because you are not the only human who has garnered the attention of the gods." He said as the wisps became superheated and fired a concentrated beam of energy at another dozen Soldiers, adding them on to another pile of corpses that now encompass the road to the domain of light. The grass which was once golden was now painted a deep red, the once sweet smell of lavender in the air was now putrid and filled with the stench of cooked flesh.

Salem looked absolutely shocked at the young man's words, then that shock transformed into both confusion and anger as she shouted. "Then why are you stopping us!?" She shouted. "You know what monsters they are, so why?"

The young man lets out a contempt sigh and shook his head in disappointment before shooting another wave of magic to counter her armies after saying, "Because, I at least understand the importance o- **AGH!"** He screamed as extreme pain exploded from the back of his right shoulder. The magic in question dissipated from the pain and the young man watched a barrage of spells fired forth at him. His eyes widened as he knew he couldn't counter it without hurting himself and thus smashed his staff against the ground, creating a magical barrier and braced himself for the numerous explosions which struck his shield hard, placing numerous cracks on it, not from the power but the sheer number of people attacking him.

'Damn!' The young man thought with a wince as his barrier shook. 'I ended up getting distracted by Salem that I failed to notice the sneak attack aimed at my back!' The barrier let out another shake as more cracks began to appear, and the young man knew that if he didn't make a move soon, he would fail to stop the eventual end.

The young man gritted his teeth as he looked over his injured shoulder to see some of the cloth be burned off, exposing his singed skin which is burnt, however, he was able to catch sight of who struck him with magic. "I need to make a new plan fast before I die." The young man coughed as the toll of using a large quantity of magic was beginning to take its toll on his body.

The young man allowed everyone to stop attacking and watched as the barrier continues to emit cracking sounds, the dust from all the explosions and impacts has encompassed the young man, leaving him hidden and blinded. However, the young man dropped his barrier and swiftly raised his weapon above the smoke and created a bright light blinding everyone looking at the smoke excluding the young man. Taking his chance, he propelled himself towards his sneak attackers and grabbed the top of his weapon and pulled it, separating the top of the staff from the rest, revealing a long blade from within. The young man then outstretched his sword arm and coated the blade with wind magic before swinging it and generating a razor blade which travelled through the air and strikes his targets down, killing them before he rotated his whole body mid-air and replaced the wind on his sword with flames.

The young man slowly began to descend to the spot where he just killed his enemies and spun on one foot, swinging his weapon, torching some enemies who arrived there recently to death. The screams that emanated from their mouths as they died; Alerted Salem of where the young man is and threw a beam of magic at him, resulting in his footing being destroyed, forcing the young man into a tumble down to the ground before he managed to blast himself away from the rubble that was built up with the wind. However, the pain he suffered from the fall, should usually be non-existent to others is extremely painful to him as the young man's body screams in agony from standing tall after falling a short distance from a steep slope which forced his body to lock up briefly.

Salem saw this as an opening and blasted fire his way along with the others throwing their elemental spells, the young man took note of a few arrows coming his way and slash the ground in front of him in a wide arc resulting in large spikes of ice to appear from underneath, temporarily creating a large castle shape wall. When he did that, he continued his momentum and swung his blade, shooting a fireball out from the tip which arced around the barrier and exploded against someone or a spell. He then continued and let his weapon strike the air above him, shooting a large concentration of lightning above arcing above the barrier and down at the army which struck true as the agonized cries of pain sing along with the electrical explosion of my spell.

'Learn some sense, people,' he thought haggardly as the toll was getting worse. 'I have killed hundreds of your men already, what did she even say to get these people to fight against these odds?'

The young man wasn't able to get his answer on that question, but he did get a cut going vertically from the right side of his chin up past his right eye and ending at his upper forehead. His answer to what he saw was an attack and severe pain that made him cry out as he clutched his eye. **'PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN!'** the words screamed in his head as he agonized over his wound, dropping his weapons at the same time as he fell to the ground clutching his bleeding face watching the blood drip to the ground with a splat with his one eye which also sees an arrow embedded on the ground.

The moment he saw the arrow, the young man immediately began rolling to the side, grabbing and sheathing his sword back in the sceptre as a barrage of arrows hit the area he was on. 'that was way too close for any comfort.' The young man thought as he gasped getting back up and held his sceptre above his head and focused on the ice wall which is now a few feet farther away from him. He slowly let his hand go away from his eye flinching every now and then as the air brushes against the wound before having a sharp intake of air as he slowly opens his eye. When he did, his right vision was bloody and blurry, but his functioning eye did notice some ice pillars missing and the ones blocking the path having cracked.

'The royalty from the three families have not even arrived, and I am already in this condition,' He thought as he held his sceptre out and began creating a fireball which is generating intense heat. The heat slowly grew stronger as he pumped magic in it and watched his barrier continue to crack. 'The moment the barrier breaks, I fire this at them and let the explosion push them back from my glade.' I thought as I continued to pump magic in there all while I feel my body slowly killing itself from the stress of my magic being used.

The barrier did break, and the young man did release his fireball, watching it fly at the masses and barely saw Salem yell something before being struck, however, an arrow flew past his attack, catching fire along the way and bury itself deep in the young man's shoulder before going all the way through. The young man gasped in shock as he got another injury and his eyes rapidly flew about, trying to find the source, only to see a large burly man, who is bald with a braided beard, swinging a sword at him with the intent to kill. The young man dodged this and fired a blast of magic to kill him, however, he was protected by a barrier of magic which stopped his attack but left the barrier-breaking apart.

"That beard...you must be the king of- !" He couldn't say anymore as a woman with an ornate crown appeared from the sides, surprising him before having his body engulfed by a large beam of magic. However, when the attack was finished, his body was covered in a barrier that was completely intact. "That regal appearance! You must be the queen...however, your magic is not as strong as Salem which is a relief to me." The young man said as he kept his barrier up. "I wish to speak to you 2 about the choice you are making-" He couldn't finish as Salem blasted his barrier, pushing him back completely. "...Okay, I need you to be GONE!" The young man roared as he jumped and spun his body sideways, swinging his sceptre and releasing a slow magical attack that ripped the ground up but was powerful enough to knock people to the ground from the force even if they dodged to the side.

The young man glared at the king and queen, before creating a gust of wind behind him which garnered a yelped followed by a thud.

"Why do you all wish to try and overthrow the gods?" The young man asked as he swapped places with whoever tried to attack him from behind, which was now confirmed to have been the old king.

"So we can live in a world where no one has to die, where we don't have to see our loved ones die! And where we can lead our kingdoms forever!" The old king answered.

"How do you plan to do so?" The young man couldn't help but ask as he kept a watchful eye for anything off. The ring in his pocket seemed to call to him. 'I'm nearly at the end of the line, none of them seem keen on listening to me and giving up,' the young man thought as Salem walked behind the rulers with a glare directed at me. 'I'll have no choice but to pay the blood price just to do something.'

"If we do as Salem says, we will be granted immortality, be able to lead our kingdoms without worry of the next generations mistakes. We will be eternally happy if we become immortal like her..."

When the old king said that the other 2 royals prepared to attack the young man as he interprets his words before gritting his teeth. "Do you all not realize what the consequences of your actions will lead to!" He yelled as he took a step forward, ignoring the pain in his leg as he stomped the ground. "If you go attack the gods, there will be repercussions that will impact the world itself!"

The rulers looked uncertain, letting the words the young man said enter their heads as they hesitated to attack him. "Ignore him, your majesties, he is but a thief and traitor who wishes to keep the gifts he received from the gods all to himself. I know it myself since he said so himself." Salem said as the kings and queen looked at the young man for confirmation of her claims, his silence made them angry since he could not refute her statement. "How dare you try and deceive us with what consequences could be!" The bearded king roared as He dashed at the young man who raised his sceptre to make a shield, but 2 powerful attacks from the queen and Salem cracked his barrier, allowing for the warrior king to swing his sword, breaking the young man's barrier and slamming his weapon into bis sceptre, followed by him. The impact was too powerful causing a sickening crack echoed through the battlefield as the young man bounced off the ground before holding his the side of his chest and puking up blood. His remaining eyes vision was slowly turning red, and his hearing was ringing painfully. The other rulers signalled their army, and they continued their march towards the domain of light all the while, the young man dragged himself farther down the path and slowly got up and faced them again. "No one shall pass me," The young man said as Salem scowled.

"Why can't you just die already!?" She yelled as she fired lightning at the young man, which hit true, electrifying him and sending him flying further down the path.

"Because I wanted to save you, Salem..." The young man said making Salem recoil in complete shock at the unexpected words, all the while the young man took out the ring which he kept hidden. "I made a vow to Ozma as a kid, when I have the power, I will come and save the world, and save the one he values..." The young man's sceptre fell clattering to the ground as he his right hand opened up.

"Those are lies, don't try and make me fall for your words, Traitor!" Salem seethed as she prepares another attack, all while the young man lets out a soft bloodied smile.

"I wasn't lying when I said that," He expressed as he puts the ring on. "I really wanted you to be happy, but I guess it can never be with your spiteful hate for the gods." The Lines on the ring glows as Salem charges, the young man shed a single tear. "And you got my name wrong, then again, I never properly told you it so I'll say it. My name is-"

The world around the armies and the young man exploded with magic and Grimm...

The blood price has been paid...

* * *

The army eventually reached the Lake of youth where the light god is already present with his younger brother. Salem's army previously held 900,000 soldiers, but after the last battle against the "Traitor" to get here, they were destroyed to a measly 90. Almost everyone was in despair from what happened, but it was eventually replaced with hesitation as they stood before the 2 deity brothers. 'How can we fight those 2 when just one person killed so many of us?' or, 'this is madness, just one boy did this much damage? How can any of us fight a god?!'

The negativity in the air was devastating, yet the army still stood with Salem as The light god asks. "What has happened to all of you? and who has led you down this path?" He asked the humans who all parted, frightfully as Salem staggered forward in a mess as she has multiple tears in her clothing which was now bloodied up, she held something in her hands. She walked past the rulers and tossed what she was holding in her hands between the 2 gods who ignored her glare to look at the ring. The god of darkness took one glance at the ring before rearing his head at Salem wrathfully. **"YOU!"** he roared as his maw opened up.

In response, Salem launches a magical attack, and the warriors follow suit. The barrage of attacks flies at the god of darkness who catches them all in his hand, absorbing them into a sphere of purple energy making everyone reel back in shock and terror. The god of darkness paused for a second before examining the energy sphere. "My own gift to them... used against me."

The God of Light looks away in disappointment as the God of Darkness squeezes the sphere within his hand, creating a massive shockwave that envelops the world, smiting everything and everyone in its path. Only Salem remains due to her immortality.

"No...no..." She groaned, attempting to get up, only to be knocked back when the God of Darkness stomps his foot in the ground and growled. "You thought there was no greater punishment we could bestow upon you?"

Salem stood up and retaliated with. "I'll come back. I'll tell the rest of the world of this massacre! Build a new army!"

"You do not understand. There is no one left. You are all that remains of humanity." The god of Darkness countered as Salem's expression slowly turns shocked at this revelation.

"This planet was a beautiful experiment, but it is merely a remnant of what it once was. We will learn from this failure. I hope that you will learn from yours." The God of Light expresses in a sombered tone as he disappears into a bright light of dust as Salem before she begins walking toward him, shouting. "No! You can't leave! **You can't leave! COME BACK!"** She then came to a stop the moment he vanished, leaving her with the god of Darkness.

"Still demanding things of your creators..." The God of Darkness mocked as he discretely took the bloodied ring and disappeared into a beam of purple light that shoots up into the sky and out of the atmosphere. In the process, the moon is shattered. Moon fragments rain down like meteors back onto the planet's surface. Salem falls to her knees and lets out a scream of despair that is muted out by the crashing meteors crashing into her, silencing her cries of despair.

 **At that day, the gods have left Remnant and the Ring of the Traitor with them too...**

* * *

Metal machinations move on a black road. An ominous and cloud covered sky covers the horizon. A reflective surface attached on the side of the metal machination as well as connected to the wood on his face. The reflective surface is cool to the touch. A shake occurs, panic strewn in the metal object, people are worried. The metal object shakes. He looks through the reflective surface, another metal object with a black reflective surface crashes into him. Pain everywhere, shards of the reflective surface in his body, vision is blurry yet focused, the bottom of this body feels wet yet warm. Mouth tastes like blood and dirt. Body is bending in wrong directions, fires surrounding him, people screaming. 2 birds flying above, one black, one white. Vision is getting strange, everything is turning to a black static with the outline of everything becoming a white static. Sound disappearing, everything becoming quiet slowly. No death, no death. Black and white view of everything in static, becoming blurry. Movement? White static reaching out yet perceives nothing. The sense of feeling is gone then like the others. Feels empty. A ringing chorus occurs followed by the void of Death's embracing…

'I don't want to die...'

* * *

 **Man oh man, that was one heck of a chapter so far, also, everything that happened so far in the chapter, excluding these outside words from the top and here is 6k words, all in itself, it was hard, trying to do it with little mistakes, but in the end, I managed to succeed!**

 **also, the bottom of the chapter with the whole machinations and death, that was originally meant to be align left, but this is much better, so I'll take what I can keep. Caio, now to work on chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Alright! time for a new chapter in this series of my fanfic!**

 **I've spent a good week working on this chapter considering my schedule with college and all, but I'm glad I've finally managed to finish it this week.**

 **Though there is a chance I won't post a new chapter next week, or the week after that due to my assignments and upcoming exams.**

 **Anyway, now that you've got a heads up, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

My earliest memories were about the warmth of darkness, a seemingly infinite void that swallows all and where all had once come from, it is where all shall return to. Beyond that warm darkness was a cold light, the disparity was so sudden, so quick, my first emotion was of anger at being disturbed, but it was only briefly when I felt something envelop my, it was warm yet unnatural, so gentle. I was curious about this warmth and struggled to open my eyes. When my eyes open, I saw a great many colours of varying origins, I didn't know what they were, but they were so distinct from the warmth of darkness and the cool of light. However, the colours were so indistinct with each other, they mix and mash with each other, being so fuzzy as the blue colours migrate nearby. There was another blob, one that covered half my vision, it was...brown? Yet they held traces of white.

My vision was arranging improvements, yet thoughts entered my head. 'How do I have this knowledge? why do I know all this?' These thoughts echoed through my head, but it was all silenced when I heard a distortion along with feeling something place itself on my hand, out of curiosity, I wrap my small fingers around it and observe at what it was with wide-eyed curiosity. I look at the source of the feeling to see that it was a finger, but bigger. I followed the finger and as my vision enhanced itself; I was able to see things more clearly from a distance, and what I saw was a woman's face. She was smiling at me as if I was the greatest thing in her world, which confused me to a great extent until it came to me.

'I'm...a baby? How did that happen? I remember-?!' My thoughts were cut short as the woman, presumably my birth mother, cooed at me and kissed the top of my head. Out of instinct, I close my eyes and squirm under her affection, causing her to smile at my movement. "L...He's so...I won...ame him?" My mother said.

'She's asking someone what my name should be?' I thought as I tried to move my head but felt so tired and lazy that I couldn't turn to see the figure, but I did see something of interest that made me jolt out of my laziness...or is it my baby forms laziness? It was hard to tell since I was a lazy person before being turned into a baby. Hard working but lazy nonetheless. 'That ring, no, that symbol! Why is it here? Does that mean I'm in-'  
"It shou...olor naming rule." A masculine voice said whom I can only assume is my father. I couldn't tell where his voice was coming from, but I immediately begin to deduce what he said.

'A naming rule? Hmm, I only know of one show with something akin to a naming rule...does that mean I'm in Remnant? How? I don't remember dying at all, just getting on the bus to go to my college and get ready for my group assignment...which is worth 20% of my overall grade...I stopped questioning my lack of sanity long ago, but, is it wrong for me to prioritize a group project over my current circumstances? My common sense says yes while my subconsciousness says otherwise,' I thought while looking at my new family... 'I'm going to sound callous to my old family, but perhaps I can use this chance to right the wrongs I've done and better myself than I did in my old life... A life filled with good intentions but poor decisions that forever screwed my chances at a university and doing my dream goal of being a writer… A life in which I don't have to be feeling like a failure to my parents.'

I looked up at my new mother and witnessed her letting out a gentle smile. "Hmm, How about we name you Aku, is that a good name for you Sweety?" My world came to an immediate screeching halt as my mother spoke the name of a badass villain from Samurai Jack of all shows...I like the show, I'm not trying to insult it in any way, just shocked that she chose a villains name. 'Oh no, no, no, no, no, **no, NO!** _That_ is not a good name, in fact, that is the opposite of **good!** It's not a good name! _Aku_ is a terrible name to give to your child who is secretly a teenager reincarnated!' I try and move my body around to give a message about disagreeing with that name; However, most of my body is wrapped in a warm, cozy blanket, except my hand which is grasping my mother's finger. I used my finger and frantically smack my mothers finger in an attempt to make her realize my disagreement.

I didn't need to smack her hand for a long-drawn amount of time since she looked down and saw my face. 'I don't know what face I'm making since I'm a baby, but _**I**_ **don't care!** Just any other name than Aku, please! No offence to anyone named _Aku_ , it's just I'm in an environment where Grimm, Dust and magic may exist, and where almost every damn weapon is a flippin gun. I don't want to have my fate be tied to Salem...even if she's hot, I just want to be my own free person-ah fuck my life, I had to jinx myself didn't I...' I thought disgruntled as my mother saw my plight against the name.

"Hmm, I don't think he agrees with that name dear," my mother said to my father. "perhaps we should pick a different name with a similar meaning?" She suggested, as to why I don't care.

My parents began discussing what my name should be and I let out a yawn during their talk. Fortunately, my dozing off sped time up as they seemingly stopped talking, garnering my attention as I looked at my mother who beams at me. 'I wonder what name she picked, hopefully, not Voldemort, because if my last name is a colour, then I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent them from giving me a villainous name!' I thought triumphantly, while my mother smiles.

"He seems to like the new name, honey~," My mother smiles as I stop my thoughts. _'What_?'

"I don't know, It is a bit long, dontcha think?" my father interjected, most plausibly coming to my rescue. 'My name is long? please don't let it be a long yet somehow related to evil kind of name?'

"Nonsense, his face looked positive, I'm sure having this name is a good idea!" My mother cheered with a kind smile. _'ugh_ , curse my bleeding heart with that smile, just tell me the bloody name already!' My questions were soon acknowledged as my mother looked at me and caresses my cheek, instinctively I lean in and hear what she has to say what my name will be with open eyes gazing at her face. "You hear that my baby _boy_ ~," She cooed. "Your first official name will be Ramachandra."

'...what was it that Johntron said? ah, now I remember,' I thought in confirmation as my body jolted thinking of this meme/set of words. ' **WHAT?!...** _ **WHAT THE FUCK!?**_ '

The downside to my mother seeing my body language leads her to misinterpret my meaning and smiles while my father's face arrives into my view and places his palm on my mother's shoulders. Now that I think about it, what do my parent features look like? It might better help me ascertain my appearance ahead of time, so I don't get jumped by it when I look into a mirror. I look at my father and see his features. He has slightly tan skin, but he's wearing a T-shirt, which reveals pale skin underneath, denoting him as a farmer with a farmers tan. He also had Ivory looking hair, perhaps white. 'Wait, does that mean he bears a small DNA of the Schnee family? Or was the stress of being a possible farmer what transitioned his hair from its original colour to now? Wait, what was that condition called again? I know I heard of it from Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou...ah! I believe it was called Marie Antoinette Syndrome? Maybe he suffered from a Grimm attack or the extreme stress? Or I could be over complicating things and could have just gone with him being born with white hair...' I thought as my eyes wandered to his own. His eyes are golden like, perhaps more of an amber colour. 'I don't really know, I've never been good at discerning the differences with colour when they are so similar!'

Instead of giving myself a world record for having a headache at the youngest age, I decided to look at my mother's features once more due to how forgetful I am sometimes at remembering other people's features. 'Right, her hair colour is... Brown with traces of white and her eyes are... **NOPE! NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!** _ **OUTA**_ **THIS HOUSE, OUTA THIS HOUSE! SPIRITS BE GONE!** ' I internally panicked as I saw my mother's eyes. I wiggle my body and open my mouth to panic with wide eyes, but all that came out was garbled and failed attempts at communications. As always, my parents misinterpret what my body is doing and what my mind is doing, but I couldn't blame them since I'm a freakin baby! 'Her eyes, I got to be seeing things! they have to be grey coloured because I vow to all that lives and breathes, I'm gonna wear sunglasses everywhere I go and pretend I'm blind in some cases too, just to avoid Salem!'

However, I couldn't panic for long as I let out a yawn which is cute to my parents but terrible in my case since I still need to be awake to get a better understanding of where I am. 'I could be in Remnant, or I could be in another world entirely, but damn...too sleepy, must obey...' I thought as my eyes slowly closed themselves and I fell into a possibly deep slumber.

* * *

I eventually woke up from my slumber and seem to have calmed down a great deal considering yesterday's freak out session at me possibly having silver eyes, I look up at the ceiling and realize that it's dark with a slight illumination of the moonlight. 'huh, it's dark now, guess that might help determine if I'm in Remnant or not,' I thought as I turn my head, but instead, I see a thick plastic barrier, blocking my view from looking out the window. but it did give me a blurry shape of the moon, and from what I can remember of the moon, it's supposed to be shaped like a circle, but I'm seeing something that looks like most of it is a circle, while a portion of it looks like it's pointing somewhere. 'So it confirms it...well at least until I actually see the moon or a Grimm, but I'm officially in another world.' I thought, I tried to let out a sigh, but I ended up releasing another yawn as I looked to the blurry visage of a moon, closing my eyes and trying to sleep once more.

My eyes snapped open at a familiar sensation, I could undoubtedly tell what it was since this sensation had been with me for years, my breathing began to increase because of it; because of the fact, my hand is shaking once more. 'Why? I thought this was my second chance? so why is my hand still shaking?' I thought sniffled before I eventually started crying, hot tears were leaking out of my eyes as the staff of the hospital I was in came in and began to calm me down. I cried myself to sleep that night, knowing my past would still somehow find its way to Remnant to haunt me.

'Why does something bad always have to happen to me…' where my last thoughts before slumber.

* * *

I eventually woke up again, for who knows how many times, but unlike the previous times where I ended awake in my mother or father's arms or a crib in the hospital. This time is different as I am at a cabin of some sorts. My eyes wander to my mother who is looking out in the distance, but the ceiling is moving back and forth. 'Hmm, I'm finally out of the hospital...I've been moping and being depressed for a long time...no it was only 1 week since I've been being negative! I need to be positive for my parents and future!' I thought as I made baby sounds to catch my mother's attention. My mother looks at me and smiles softly at me while I move my arms and open and close them repeatedly. ' _Come on_ , try and be happy, I'm moving out of my comfort zone to be hugged in the open _here_!' I thought embarrassingly.

My mother lifted me up from her lap and hugged me. While I wanted to do the same, I had to pretend to be a baby and put my arm around her neck while the other pats your shoulder, or is it smack since my baby strength is the equivalent of a pat? I didn't care, but my mother's mood seems to have risen as she turns me around to look at the field. I forced my eyes closed at the sudden transition from looking at a shaded window to looking at a sunny courtyard. However, the change is welcomed as I now know my father is a wheat farmer...who is currently having his ass be thrown around by a dude with a goatee who looks like he is from Halo but more post-apocalyptic. "Look, Rama; your father is training to defend our village from the Grimm, though I guess I showed you how he was doing at the wrong time huh," My mother aid with an awkward laugh while I watch my dad get back up with a wooden sword and run at the person whom I assume is a fully trained Huntsman.

My interest was peaked when I watched my dad assault the huntsman with multiple attacks which chained together into a long series of combos. 'Hmm, interesting," I thought intrigued as I watched my dad gets parried by the Huntsman but countered it by moving a third of his body back except his front foot and thrust all his weight forward to enact a single, powerful thrust, that's bearing his body's full weight. Only to be countered with the Huntsman sidestepping my dad's attack and playfully push his back, and causing my dad to slam into the ground with a loud " _ **OOF**_!". I didn't even need to wince since my mother did it for me. Though one thing was for sure. _'Hmm_ , he could have gone with a slash attack going up if he let his blade went with the flow instead, beginning a new chain of combos back from there, though, is it wrong for me to prioritize the short forms of my name over observing my dad get his ass handed to him?' I thought to myself and pondered over it for at least a few seconds. _'Nah_ it's probably okay, better thinking on my name than watch my dad humiliate himself in front of his _son_ ~' I smoothly covered for myself as I get to thinking while my mother feeds me applesauce.

'Rama, where have I heard that name before?' I thought as I took another spoon of my food. 'Ah, Rama Saotome right? I hope I pronounced it right? A martial arts fighter who gets his gender-reversed when soaked with water right? Wait, I know almost nothing about him aside from those 2 pieces of information? Well, piss, I'm going to have one hell of a field day in the next few years. Though I wonder what meaning the other half of my name means if I'm being called by the name Chandra? Hmm, Chandra, Chanda, Chandran, Chandrer, Chandler... **Dammit** , my fate is tied with Salem, why did I have to jinx it...' I internally sulked as I took another bite. 'I was never able to grasp at what Chandlers name meant from nanatsu no taizai, aside from its Romaji version saying Chandorā. But if my name in a way eludes to him, then there is a hypothetical theory that I may be 80 years before the canon plot of RWBY; if that is the case then I may be able to spread my influence once I'm _oooollllder_ and the Huntsman just pulled out a mecha-shift bazooka that just turned into multi-spiked drill...I take back what I said, I'm probably almost probably 2 decades away from canon RWBY. Cause, me being here has to have some sort of metaphysical meaning in some way, well regardless. I now know what to do with my life here on Remnant that coincides with my goals of making my own book and living a comfortable life here on Remnant that doesn't involve me having to look out for incoming Grimm. Wait a minute, why does the Huntsman have his weapon out?' I thought in realization as I move my head to the side and see the decayed bodies of a few Beowolves and an Ursa on the ground.

'Huh, looks like their textures are post revamped, that's good. Now I have to worry about not being scared by an Alpha beowolf post revamped because the update in Amity arena sure made them look a bit intimidating even if it was a game that was sort of chibified.' I thought as my father watches the huntsman in admiration, but that was short lived when they began training again, resulting in a fiercer spar than before. _'Hnn_ , he must want to end this spar quickly before patrolling the town for signs of Grimm,' I hypothesized as I watch my dad continually make mistakes that I could have done better, even though I have no experience in using a weapon at all!

'Maybe I can make a career in creating weapons to sell? Or be a private combat teacher?' I thought as I imagined myself as a combat teacher only for my thoughts to go to Drole and Gloxinia's tattered corpses on the ground. I shivered in a realization because of Chandler and me possessing similarities in personality when it comes to how protective we are of those we care and the lengths we would go to if we can not hold our regular, joyous character.

My mother looks down on me in worry of me being cold and places me sitting on her lap before enveloping me in a warm hug. I felt my face warm up when she did so and pondered on what to do since Life is harsher than it was in my old world... 'I know what to do now...' I thought triumphantly in my head as I prepare myself to cast a storm that will make Ragnarok look like vomit...because I appeared to have vomited on my mom's hands. 'Sorry mom,' I thought as my mom cleaned my mouth and her arms before going back into the house to give me a bath. 'My baby days are going to be the most uncomfortable days of my life...if people find out I'm reincarnated, I'll pull an Ozma and say I awoke in this body when he was no longer being breastfed...' I thought in horror as my mother opened the door to the bathroom and prepared the tub. 'No one must ever find out about this...'

A few weeks have passed since I came to Remnant and I'm currently in a stroller being driven downtown for groceries with my mother through a town that looks like Oniyuri. 'Hmm, if I get a job as a weapon vendor in Mistral, I might be able to gain Pyrrha's attention in making her a weapon, and I wouldn't have to worry about sounding like a kid since I've taken college courses...despite my courses being meant for a computer programmer. I also know some things about metals that would best suit a weapon. For example, maraging steel is best suited for the body while 5166 spring steel is best suited for the blade of Miló due to its properties being slightly superior to that of a 5160 spring steel,' I thought in my head while my mother comes and gets the groceries. 'Unfortunately, My knowledge of guns is inadequate to the point I just simply want to leave all the work on that to someone else.'

I let out a sleepy yawn as I mentally taxed my body beyond its current brain capacity once again. "Aw, is my little Moonlight sleepy again~," my mother cooed as I lazily look at her with a look saying "please don't call me that" but because of my bodies altercations, I've had to try and get used to my new face which was arduous enough since my body isn't even one month old yet. I'm almost going to be that old in the coming few days, but my bodies old habits to move around every few hours had made some of my nights rather sleepless for my parents with having to wake up in rotations every hour to make sure I'm suitably asleep. Not moving around like a baby rocking his or her own crib.

I grabbed hold of mom's finger when she was tickling the side of my neck, which abruptly stopped my laughter but kept my smile up which was disappearing slowly and pretended to be fascinated with her hand and try to tickle her hand which was basically a series of me opening and closing my hand right against her skin. This is a good move, much to my chagrin as my mother smiles at my supposed curiosity and kisses my forehead before kneeling in front of my stroller and say. "Ramachandra, I know you won't remember this conversation or these words," She says as I found the irony in her sentence but listen nonetheless at what she is going to say. "Even though I don't have the semblance to see the future, or even have my aura unlocked." She laughed to the side before facing me once again and brush my cheek. "I have this feeling that you're going to do big things in the future, things that would leave an impact on this world, Ramachandra, so if you believe that there is something you want and your set, I'm sure you'll achieve it through the hardships in life. I'm sure you'll soar higher than everyone else."

When my mother said that, I saw sadness, worry and fear in her eyes momentarily before they were hidden in her happiness. 'I may be socially introverted and have little friends even in my old life, but I have a knack for understanding emotions mom...What the hell is coming mom? and why did you tell me words that signified your death flags?' I thought perplexed as my mother continued shopping.

Sleep didn't come easy for me for the next few nights. My thoughts were in complete disarray as I frantically prepare myself in finalization for my path to become a Huntsman or better yet, get enough power to protect whatever my mother was afraid of. 'Okay, the first order of business...rip off every franchise I know and recreate what I know here! Because this is Remnant and a person being afraid will somehow bring a shit ton of Grimm somehow because of anime logic! Also, I think it's time I address a problem that I've been avoiding since the day of my birth!' My thoughts came to a momentary halt as I contemplate what I just said. 'I cannot believe I just said that... _ **ANYWAY**_! Going back on topic, why does my mom have the Ring of A? it is still a concept for my book yet _lo_ and _beholds_ , she is wearing it on her ring finger! If that really is the ring from my book series and not some decorative marriage ring, then holy shit my fate is already sealed before-...in my lore for the Lexicon tribe; I wrote down that at one point around the discovery of the new world, Dragonion knights were being hunted down for sport and sometimes for a purpose. Like Hitler ambushing the head chief of the Lexicon tribe during world war II, just to prevent him from discovering the fact that the Jews were being gassed and tip the scale of power to his favour by obtaining the 3 relics of the Lexicon tribe, only to backfire, resulting in the destruction of Hamburg Germany. If something similar to that is happening in Remnant, then that means my mother is either a Lexicon, which means I would have to kill myself before I suffer badly or it could be something similar to my series I was making but different enough that it's not related but similar. Which also means she isn't a Lexicon so no future suicide when I turn 18. _Damn_ that went dark fast...' I thought in realization as I wished I was reincarnated here with damaged memories instead of having them all intact. 'Sometimes I want my Ignorance to be bliss instead of irritation...' I internally sighed as I close my eyes and open them again to see my father staring at me from above the crib…

"..."

'...'

…

' _ **OHMYGODWHATTHEFUCK!WHATTHEHELLDAD!WHYTHEHELLDAD!**_ ' I internally screamed in fright as my body jolted and began to cry from my dad scaring me out of nowhere. Even though I'm still panicking/crying. I could see that my dad flinched from staring and proceeds to try and calm me down by gently rocking me in...his...arms...

'I...really need to...have better regulations...of my own emotions...' I thought before drifting asleep once more.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn and lazily open my eyes to see the ceiling of my home. 'I wonder what's for breakfast?' I thought as I'm now 1 day over a month old. Time has been passing by faster than usual whenever I'm by myself, mainly due to the fact I no longer have to pretend I'm a baby around my parents, however, after the events of a few days ago, my dad has been suspicious of my behaviour. I overheard him telling mom that he woke up to check up on me, but began to worry when I had my eyes open and made no move, however, he sighed in relief when he heard my breathing and watched me for over 30 minutes before I flinched and began crying.

Now, I don't know how a baby is supposed to act like, but what I did last night was a bad idea. So I've elected to try and keep my thoughts as short as I can..at least until I'm a kid again, that way, I don't have to have people be suspicious of a kid thinking of the future...right?

'I have to keep everything in the back burner until I'm 5 years old...hopefully, I can manage and not forget,' I thought as my dad walks inside the room and picks me up from my crib. I look at his eyes and see that he still holds suspicion. 'I need to ward his suspicions off of me, time for baby Ramachandra to play house...I am going to go mad one of these days.' I internally sighed as I make sense of my surroundings.

He is currently holding me in one of his arms while his other hand is wiping away the drool allocated on the side of my mouth and cheek. I decided to try and do the last thing I ever want to do because it is embarrassing and gross to a grown teenager but possibly the right thing to do as a baby boy still growing up. I grabbed my dads thumb and put it in my mouth. 'No one must ever find out I can remember this far back, and FFF **RICK**! It's so hard to do this without gagging or vomiting!' I thought as I gnaw on my dad's thumb with my gums. 'urgh, don't shed tears please...' I thought in disgust as my dad sighed.

"I guess the lack of sleep was getting to me," my dad sighed as he pulled his thumb from my mouth, I extend my hands to try and fail to take back his thumb.

"I thought there was something unnatural about you, but I guess your mother was right about her family always being off in one way or another," My dad said garnering a mental eye twitch from me. "Honestly, I was worrying for noth-huh?" My dad stopped talking and begin sniffing the air.

'I've said this everytime this happens, I still haven't gotten full body control,' I thought as my dad sniffed my diaper and reel back from the putrid smell. "Yup, definitely worrying for nothing."

After my dad changed my diaper, much to my great humiliation and shame over the fact that I'm forever reminded that I need to be potty trained again. My dad brought me out of the house and towards the town. 'Huh? Why are we going to town? And where's mom?' I thought as dad carries me towards one of the big buildings.

'wait...big building, a village outside the kingdom...I hate to assume things, but this seems like the chapter from Le MAO XXV fanfiction My Turn, where the townsfolk have gathered about the upcoming Grimm threat with a team of students coming,' I thought as dad walked inside the large building and towards a large group of civilians gathered around, which is already worrying in itself.

I looked around the large building as dad tries to find a seat and found mom on a stage with the Huntsman and an elderly man who seems troubled. 'He is concerned, and rightly so considering my unstable emotions,' I thought as all voices died down when the elder raised his hand. 'This is going to be worrisome.'

"Everyone, I thank you for gathering here," Sanctus sai- wait, what?

'Am I hearing things? or did I just hear Sanctus voice from devil may cry 4?' I thought perplexed while looking at the old man who doesn't look like Sanctus speak.

"While the past few months have been tense with the increase in Grimm activity including the few attacks in where the Grimm grew bold enough to enter our village to attack, I have called all of you here to share big news, both bad and good." The elder said which threw me in for a doubtful loop.

'I'm not hearing things, that is Sanctus voice! Wait, I have to tread carefully, some fanfictions have iterated the antagonists as good guys with a change of heart or AU's. While the elder doesn't physically look like Sanctus but has his voice, he could be a good guy.'

"I'm afraid fifteen more people in the village have died yesterday night from the infamous murderer, Jack the Ripper," The elder said causing the people to panic.

'A murderer...in the village...please don't hurt my family, my mind is already in a bad state...' I thought as almost everyone is panicking, I glance at dad to see him sweat in worry as he looks around but he and I flinch as everyone was silenced by a loud gunshot followed by the sound of wood breaking.

"Thank you, Edmund," The elder expressed before he continues to speak. "Now, this may prove to be a shock, from the number of killings, but I can assure you all, that the murders will stop now."

 _'Um_ , how? Unless you've got the guy captured, I'm pretty sure most people here can tell when someone is going to give them false hope,' I thought with a stare. I saw my mother look at us and I move my hands to try and reach for her. She smiles sweetly at us, and a small wave is sent our way. 'They've got the guy captured.' I deadpanned in thought as my mom smiling at a time like this when the elder is giving news is somehow off-putting unless one thinks on it like me...

'Oh shoot, they're still going!'

"-Callows!" The elder said as he removes the hood from a man's body revealing someone who looks similar to Tyrian Callows.

'... _piss_ , I feel like I'm pulling a Qrow, but with the number of emotions that just went through me in the past few seconds may spawn an incoming Grimm attack,' I thought guiltily, as I did not expect another Callows to exist here on Remnant. 'But why? Why am I this close to someone who has a name connection to Tyrian and in turn, a connection toward Salem?' I thought to the universe and the 2 gods who left Remnant. I let out a yawn as my body became tired again but stared at the Callows who appeared to have a scorpion tail and features similar, yet different to Tyrian.

"Now that his identity is exposed and he is here in chains. Our village may rest easy tonight and the nights come forward," The elder said as Callows was forced up by the huntsman and escorted out with mom. "Now unto other things, such as this year's harvest."

I decide to tune the elder out as he talks about farm work and wanders into my mind. 'I wonder what role my mom has in this village?'

* * *

A few months have passed by, and I am wondering about something big. 'I wonder what my semblance might be like since I'm in Remnant? then again, I'll probably get a bunch of Migraines thinking on it,' I thought as I am being carried by my dad in a baby carrier thing...yeah, I'll call it that. 'Still though, When reading some of the fanfics, many thought Jaune's semblance would be healing or be more than what he is. Like donning a suit of armour made of aura or stopping time itself. Hell people I thought his semblance was gaining access to his ancestor's souls like the Lucis Caelum family![1]'

I felt someone poking my cheek, and I look to see it was my dad holding a spoon and saying words with a smile which shows off his inhumanly sharp teeth, I shrugged and took a bite as he barks outa laughter and begins ranting to mom at how responsive I am... Wait, what, did I narrate about him having inhumanly sharp teeth!?

I look at dads face as he laughs before mom comes over and pinches both his cheeks and pulls them apart, further exposing his teeth. 'Either he pulled a hunger game and had his teeth sharpened like that woman in the 75th hunger games[2], or he is born with those teeth as a Faunus, because regardless of which, my dad would look like an intimidating badass!' I thought before retracting the badass part of my statement when he is flat on the ground calling uncle, slapping the dirt with his hands all the while my mom sits triumphantly on his back.

"If you 2 are going to act like grown children, take it to your bedroom, so your son doesn't have to see this shit!" An older male voice complains as the source comes through the bush, revealing himself as the Huntsman-correction, Edmund, who's currently training my dad. "Because he can do well with an actual mature person instead of you 2 lovebirds."

'OOH, SNAP! TALK ABOUT A BURN!' I commented internally at the Huntsman before looking to mom. 'I wonder how she'll fire back?'

"Hmph, well it just shows how passionate we are in showing our affection to each other, unlike our pride of being parents, Mr.I was the strongest before having my butt handed to me in public!" mom shot back to the Edmund who became flushed and stammered something incoherent.

'...damn, that was savage, though, now I wonder who it was that beat him,' I thought as Edmund sunk down and grumble to himself, crossing his arms as he walks back on the trail we've been travelling on.

I pondered at who beat Edmund, including mom into the theory since I've been noticing how she carries herself and how she helped escort Tyrian-I mean Callow's who looks like Tyrian, to prison. I felt Dad pick me up and hoisted me back on the baby carrier much to my struggle at the hate of it. Nevertheless, we went back on the trail and through nature to somewhere, where. I have no idea, but waking me up early to dress me into outdoor clothes better be worth having to be awake at 6 in the _**fricking morning!**_

While my parents are hiking, I notice a bunch of mountains to our left and thought, 'Are those the mountains, in front of the city of Mistral?' I thought as I'm carried further down the trail until I hear the sounds of running water coming close to us. 'oh, so we're having a picnic near a river? Or is it a waterfall?'

My thoughts were answered as we arrived at a clearing, revealing a waterfall along with the ground changing to stone, there were a few stone areas on a lower part...basically this area looks like giant steps that are damaged, made of stone and have a waterfall running through it from the top of a cliff. I'm not that good at describing areas that have nature in them, sue me!

'I can describe stuff when given time and- oh hey, my mom made sandwiches.[3]'

My attention was shifted from the large waterfalls cascading down the cliff and to a small pond at the bottom of the rocks to another edge in where they fell to another terrace below the pool. This repeats for some time in uneven patterns. Towards my mom who's taking out sandwiches.

I watch as Edmund takes out a tarp and sets it up on a flat stone ground, allowing my mom to place plates on it and put the sandwiches on each plate, with the basket in the center.

'Yay! I wonder what sandwiches mom made?' I thought with a smile as I flap my arms around as if excited by the waterfalls. 'Oh! I can't wait for to...taste...them...I don't have teeth. I can't eat the food mom cooked...FUCK!' I thought in despair over my inability to eat mom's cooking, because it smells delicious.

A low and deep growl being heard behind me made me regret my chosen set of emotions to display internally. 'Why couldn't I be like Brandom Kim[4] or Colt Remington[5]? at least they were reincarnated into bodies similar to their age, that way they get to have better control of their complex emotions and mental state unlike me,' I internally sulk as my dad jumped away from the noise, turning around at the same time while alerting everyone to the Grimm nearby.

My dad was walking back slowly, giving me a front view of the bushes being disturbed as a beowolf prowls through, followed by a skeleton looking Grimm that is malnourished looking and has a human skull with a slouch looking jaw...oh wait that's an Apathy...

' **DAD RUN!** ' I internally shouted while my mouth made a bunch of loud baby noises.

The Beowolf roared and jumped out of the bush but was hit by a fast-moving projectile which exploded, taking the whole Grimm out too. 'HOLY SHIT! _THAT'S_ A SPICY MEATBALL!'

Before I could comment, the Apathy activated its power and let out a screech, siphoning everyone's will to live slowly. 'DAMMIT! WHY IS THERE AN APATHY HERE?!' I internally screamed as I desperately tried to hold on to my will to live. My body began crying as the scream faded and more Grimm appeared before us, my dad with his back against the ground, trying to crawl away from the monsters and Edmund trying to lift his weapon up to take another shot at the Apathy.

The new Beowolf growled at us and lunge to devour us. My dad moved his hands forward quickly to prevent the Beowolf from biting me, but the bloodshed never.

It was too fast for me to see, but I saw something glimmering flew above us and impaled the Beowolf, pinning it to a tree by its neck. My dad took the chance as the Beowolf was killed and crawled back towards where my mom and Edmund are. When I look at the shimmering object attached to the tree, I notice that the object resembles a spear that Dew used in volume 3, in her introduction at episode 2, which begs the question as to why it's here;

My question is answered in the form of multiple other crystallized objects flying above us, impaling the Grimm and killing the Apathy that shrugged of Ruby's bullet like it was nothing. 'Who-'

"Makhaira! Nevermores from above!" Dad yelled, making me flinch as I look up and see the Nevermores swoop down and be flung to the side suddenly, weapons impaling their bodies which disintegrates into nothing.

My dad finally managed to get up and turn around to run to Edmund, who is on the ground, barely able to hold his weapon up and my mom, who has a lot of crystallized weapons, hovering in the air around her.

'Now, that explains why Edmund was flustered instead of mad, mom was the one who beat him, and with a wide array of weapons too.' I thought amazed as my mother grabs hold of a makhaira and dashes forward, going past us which was then followed by the sounds of Grimm howling.

'two things have crossed my mind so far, one. Am I really in Remnant? Or am I in a Final Fantasy XV x RWBY crossover world? And two. Mom, just who are you?'

* * *

 **Yup, Another Chapter done! now for the references, I put there**

 **[1] The Lucis Caelum family originate from Final Fantasy XV**

 **[2] The woman in the 75th hunger games was named Enobaria(I spent nearly an hour going through the wiki just to find what her name was)**

 **[3] I typically have a short attention span and wander on to other things, like my story or theories**

 **[4] Brandon Kim is created by The Library of Strange Stories, he is the author of RWBY: Remnant of Another World and RWBY: New World Hope**

 **[5] Colt Remington is a creation of the author Le MAO XXV, he has good comedy**

 **...I think those are all the references so far in this chapter, please enjoy!**


End file.
